Just a little something
by BaraJagSophie
Summary: It's just a little something I wrote for school.


**Hunted**

As I was walking down a path in the forest I felt a chill reaching down my spine. I was thinking of my worst nightmares I've had and they were all coming from this forest. I have been living here all my life so I knew this forest all to well. But still. It scared me to death walking through this vegetation, especially since it was getting dark. I was starting to hear animals coming out of their hideouts and the wind was whispering through the trees. I started to calm myself down, thinking about my best friend who I was going to. That's why I was walking through the forest in the first place. We had been best friends since kindergarten and I knew him just like I knew myself. We were twin souls and I was deeply in love with him. I know, it's pathetic because I know it will never work out still… I heard a twig snap behind me and I stopped dead. All my senses came alive and I was suddenly well aware of my surroundings again. Everything was pitch black around me and I couldn't make out anything in the dark. I heard steps to my left and I turned. Nothing there. I started thinking about self-defense and how to push the nose bone up into the brain. But then everything went still and I started to think that I was going mad, when suddenly I heard a deep breathing behind my ear. I squealed and listened to the only instinct left in my body. Run. I have never run so fast in my whole life before. I ran and ran until it felt like my lungs would explode. And then I collapsed unto a tree. I was just outside Jasons house and I felt like I would die out of happiness. I stumbled forward into his garden and knocked on his door. No one came to get the door. Odd. My heart was beating so fast that I actually thought that it would jump out of my chest. And then it skipped a beat when I heard the growling. A big shadow emerged from behind me and I turned around quickly. I had never in my life seen a creature as big as that. A big hairy wolf on two legs, with long hind legs and an enormous upper body, with a muzzle decorated with gigantic teeth growled at me. A werewolf. Its' eyes were glowing rusty red and his chest were heaving slowly. My mind was reeling with panic. The wolf made a sudden lunge at me and I barely got away from it throwing myself at the ground. A loud crash made me look up and what I saw made me gasp. The whole door plus some of the wall was gone, the werewolf had obviously crashed through it. It was lying inside the house, growling. I had no time to think because it was already up again staring at me with such hate that I couldn't make myself move. The moon came out from the clouds and made everything lit up. The eyes of the beast reflected the moon and they shone silvery. Silver. Silver was the one thing that could hurt werewolves. The big wolf bent its' head up towards the sky and howled loud at the moon. If only I had something that was made of silver. Then I realized I was wearing my big cross on my neck, that was made of silver. I tore it of my neck and held it like a dagger behind my back. The wolf focused on me again and started walking straight at me, holding my gaze. There was something in those eyes that was so familiar but I still couldn't quite figure out what it was. Suddenly it leaped right over my head and landed gracefully behind me. I couldn't turn around fast enough so when it knocked me to the ground all I could see was a big furry paw that blurred when it shot forward. Lying on the ground with tearstained face I remembered that I was still holding on to my cross. The werewolf was standing over me with all four paws on the ground. I could feel its' breath on my neck and I felt exposed and weak. So this is how prey feels. When it opened its' mouth and I realized that this was it I couldn't just give up. So with all my might I managed to turn my arm and stab the werewolf in the chest. It snarled furiously at me and slashed me in my stomach and slit my throat open before it rolled of me. I started gasping for air and my eyes went foggy. All I could do was staring at the wolf beside me who was slowly shifting back to its' human form. I started recognizing the body beside me. Or was it a hallucination because of me dying? No it really was Jason, my best friend. I recognized him anywhere. Dying or not dying. He looked at me with tears running down his cheeks. "I am so sorry" He said hoarsely. But there was not only sadness in his eyes. There was also anger. He pulled the cross out and threw it away like it had only hurt him a little. Then he crawled over to me and started changing again. Back to his animal form. Blood was gushing out from me and everything was turning black. The last thing I saw was the disgusting, wrong wolf/human face bending over my neck.


End file.
